


The special contract

by Konradim



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Almost forced, Con publico, Engañado, Filmado, Flaco, Grabado, M/M, Muscled, Musculoso, Participacion, Publico, Water sport sex, desconocidos, doble penetración, interracial, skinny - Freeform, trampa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradim/pseuds/Konradim
Summary: La falta de trabajo hace que David Henrie recurra a cualquier trabajo que haya a su alcance. Un manager borracho le mete en cierto contrato que tal vez sea algo que no espera y trabajadores que quieren desahogarse.
Relationships: David Henrie/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/David Henrie/Original Male Character





	The special contract

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor lee las etiquetas.

David Henrie había pasado últimamente por una mala fase de actuar en películas u obras d e teatro que le alzaran como actor. Su representante tampoco le ha ayudado mucho ya que se ha separado y se pasa el día borracho.

Como no hace bien su trabajo David a tenido que buscar trabajos para él a través de contactos pero tampoco le han surtido.

Una tarde que se encontraba haciendo ejercicio en su casa en la bicicleta estática su representante entro corriendo a donde se encontraba. 

\- Por fin te he encontrado trabajo.

\- Ya era hora joder – dijo bajándose de la bicicleta y poniéndose una toalla en el cuello – ¿De qué es?

\- La verdad es que no lo he preguntado.

\- Seras imbécil Por lo menos te habrán dado alguna indicación ¿no?

\- Si. Ten – dijo tendiéndole unos papales.

David los reviso y el documento no decían mucha cosa. Simplemente le indicaban una fecha, una hora y un lugar de rodaje.

Pasaron los días hasta la fecha señalada. Se puso unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro rasgados por las rodillas y una camiseta blanca ajustada también, esperando que si la productora era una chica le sirviera por lo menos el mostrar musculo y culo delante de ella.

El lugar no era nada del otro mundo a excepción de que se trataba de una casa de la playa Malibu en la parte mas rica y separada para tener intimidad. En la entrada de la casa blanca habían dos furgonetas, tal vez del equipo de grabación  
Fue hasta la puerta roja y llamo. Le abrió un chico joven de su edad con unos cascos de grabación en el cuello que se mostró amable y le indico donde tenia que ir.

Caminando no vio a muchas personas, su amigo no le había conseguido una muy buena producción, pero tal vez si que funcionase o le sirviese de ejemplo para próximos papeles.

Entro en un salón amplio que estaba bajando un escalón Era enorme con ventanales que daban a la playa. Se dio cuenta que no habían chicas y eso le extraño y le puso nervioso El que parecía el director se le acerco. Detrás de este habían un chico negro como los de las pandillas que te puedes encontrar en los Ángeles, sin nada característico a excepción de la ropa que lo caracterizaba, camiseta blanca de tamaño excesivo y unos vaqueros que le caían, ademas de un pañuelo doblado en la cabeza. Al lado de este había un chico asiático, con muchas menos características a destacar, con un pantalón vaquero negro y una camiseta con un dibujo manga o como se llamasen (nunca los diferenciaba) con el pelo corto y unas gafas de pasta negra que le hacían parecen un empollón, lo que estereotipa a los asiáticos de calculadoras humanas.

\- Hola David - le dijo el hombre de casi cuarenta años mientras le tendía la mano

\- Hola mmm... - dijo preguntando.

\- Ah perdón soy Daniel. Adelante pasa y siéntate – dijo mientras le señalaba con la mano el sofá de tono pastel.

\- Mi agente no me ha dicho de que podría ser el papel y no tengo nada preparado.

\- Tranquilo no te preocupes por eso. Tu agente firmo por ti el papel no tiene muchas frases es mas presencial. Míralo como un videoclip como el de los cantantes famosos.

\- Ah y que tengo que hacer – pregunto levantando las cejas.

\- Primero siéntate en el sillón de ahí delante.

David se levanto ante la mirada de todos los presentes, unos siete, muy pocos para hacer algún tipo de rodaje de calidad, tal vez era una publicidad. Junto al supuesto director, el chico de color y el asiático, se encontraba el de los auriculares que llevaba un equipo de sonido de grabación, dos chicos mas mayores igual que el director y otro mas grandote con una barba como los hipsters y gafas de pasta blanca. Después de sentarse el chico de color y el asiático se acercaron a su lado, mas bien a cada lado del sillón como si lo estuvieran custodiando.

\- Así que tu agente no te ha dicho de que es el trabajo – dijo levantando la mano al ver como la cámara del trípode se encendía mostrando una luz roja al lado de la lente.

\- No – miro a sus lados para mirar a sus acompañantes.

\- Pues esto te va a sorprender. Hacedlo ahora. - al instante ambos chicos le sujetaron las manos y las tiraron hacia atrás coloncandole unas esposas.

\- ¡¿Que hacéis?! - pregunto gritando y pataleando para ver si podía escaparse pero no era así - ¡Soltadme!

\- Me temo que no te puedes negar, tu agente firmo por ti y ahora tienes que cumplir con tu parte. Tranquilízate que no es para tanto.

De lado podía ver como el tipo de barba espesa se le acercaba y se inclinaba, para que cuando se diese cuenta este le estaba inyectando alguna sustancia.

\- ¡Me estáis drogando! - grito

\- Te he dicho que te tranquilices. Lo único que hará eso es destensarte.

Era así casi de inmediato noto como no podía ejercer ninguna fuerza, solamente estaba cansado, como un tranquilizante.

\- Si te comportas hasta te encantara lo que viene ahora.

Delante de él el chico que guiaba la cámara la había sacado del trípode y se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

\- Tu agente. Borracho como no. Firmo un contrato de un día completo. En este contrato se estipulaba la rodacion de un film corto de una sola característica: la sumisión sexual del actor David Henrie.

Aunque no estuviera completamente en su energía los ojos de David se abrieron por completo. Lo iban a violar, y no era con unas tías, sino todo lo contrario.

La fantasía de violar se le había pasado por la cabeza pero no era con él, ni mucho menos era gay. Aquella escena había sido con Justin Bieber por haberle quitado la novia. Pero esto era peor. No sabia como iban a hacerlo.

\- Tus dos compañeros que te han atado son los afortunados que podrán aprovechar esta inmensa oportunidad – dijo sonriendo, se dio cuenta de la barba rubia de varios días que poseía.

\- A mi no me vais a hacer nada – dijo en un intento de gritar.

\- Mira este es Jackson – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo del chico de color – Y este es Yung.

\- Imbéciles – le indico.

\- Dentro de unos instantes no sera esa palabra la que muestre tu cara.

\- ¿Quien va ser el primero? - pregunto Jackson que parecía ser el mas impaciente, una de las manos se estaba ya manoseando.

\- No se como creáis vosotros a vuestros patrocinadores no han especificado ni quien ni como lo queráis hacer.

\- ¿Patrocinadores? - pregunto David

\- Eso a ti no te importa – dijo Jackson mientras que con la mano libre le tapaba la boca.

\- Yung empecemos – el aludido asintió – Subele la camisa.

Yung se puso detrás del sillón y con las manos le levanto la camisa hacia arriba.

\- Joder como esta el cabrón de cuadrado – dijo Jackson delante.

Con los dedos empezó a pellizcarle los pezones rosados a lo que David lo único que podía hacer era gemir de placer, extrañándose Delante de él estaba Jackson que se había agachado y ayudado por el hipster de la barba le estaban atando los pies al sillón. David aun así se resistía como podía aunque ya no decía nada al darse cuenta que lo estaban grabando.  
Jackson después se acerco a su entrepierna y le desabrocho el cinturón y le abrió el pantalón Acerco la cara y lamió el slip azul que llevaba puesto manchandolo de saliva. David seguía gimiendo por los pellizcos y las lamidas por encima de la tela de su bulto que reaccionaba.

\- Vamos a ver como la tienes – dijo mientras tiraba de los pantalones y de los slips hacia las rodillas – Perfecta.

Con una mano perfecta empezó a subir y bajar por el tronco de David que lo miraba. Se escupió en la mano y prosiguió  
En su oreja izquierda Yon se había agachado y empezaba a pasarle la lengua, produciendole temblores de placer. Con una mano aguantándole el mentón hacia arriba y la otra pasándosela por el pectoral y los pezones su boca paso al cuello de David lamiendo y mordisqueando.

\- Me encanta – dijo por fin Yung.

\- Es hora de que paséis a algo mas profundo – dijo el director sentado en la silla de antes.

\- Bien. Yung ven.

Ambos estaban arrodillados delante de él. Jackson con una mano le sujetaba la polla mientras que con la otra pellizcaba uno de los pezones o lo pasaba por el abdomen, mientras que Yung a su lado hacia lo mismo con el otro pezón y con la mano libre la arrastraba y rozaba la parte interna de sus tersas y firmes piernas depiladas llegando hasta los testículos  
Las caras de ambos chicos se acercaron al momento y empezaron a lamer el tronco y dando besos y lenguetazos a la corona de la polla. Un minuto estuvieron así y David ya no se resistía, todo lo contrario quería mas.

En un salto se dio cuenta que Jackson había sido el primero en meterse su miembro dentro de la boca. Con los gemidos de David el siguiente fue Yung que lo hizo mas lento haciéndole levantar la cara de gozo.

Cuando volvió a agachar la cabeza se dio cuenta que Jackson estaba delante con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo sentado y sin los pantalones. Delante de sus ojos había un sexo esplendido de mas de 20 cm.

\- Chupamela imbécil – dijo Jackson, como no lo hizo Jackson reacciono cojiendole del pelo y acercándolo – Hazlo o lo haré por las malas.

David sintiendo como Yung seguía con el suyo él hizo a regañadientes con el de Jackson. Nunca lo había hecho. Primero lamió algunas veces y olía a meado, pero Jackson no le permitió apartar la cabeza por que le sujetaba de la nuca hacia su entrepierna para que se saciara de su aroma varonil de pandillero.

\- Vamos metetela en la boca ya! - dijo el director levantando la voz para que le oyera desde detrás de Jackson.

Finalmente lo hizo, primero la cabeza y después parte del tronco, como habían hecho con él. Tenía un gusto salado, pero no desagradable. Había empezado con los ojos cerrados pero luego los abrió para ves lo que se estaba metiendo y con el movimiento que le obligaban a hacer observaba el vello del pubis del chico de color. Este era completamente negro y rizado.

Jackson al ver como David había abierto los ojos y ya no se echaba para atrás con la mano libre se levanto la camiseta extra-grande hacia arriba mostrando su vientre plano y poco tonificado. David alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos.

Para él aquello había dejado de ser desagradable, quería devolver el favor. Se la saco de la boca y empezó a lamerla oyendo los gemidos de Jackson. Un respingo se elevo por su espina dorsal al darse cuenta de que algo había entrado en él.

En su entrepierna estaba Yung que había dejado de tragarse aquel trozo de carne para bajar hasta el orificio y meter la lengua como pudo, para finalmente apartarse y bojar sus dedos y penetrar en el agujero.

\- AAAAhhh!!! - grito David – Siiii!!

\- Ves como no era para tanto? - le pregunto el director.

Yung estuvo un rato haciéndolo, mientras Jackson intentara que continuara con su trabajo pero no lo consiguió. Se aparto de encima de él y se agacho a ambos lados para desatarle las piernas.

\- Yo no sé tu, pero yo no puedo aguantarme mas, quiero probar mas – dijo Jackson a Yung, que asintió. Este se aparto y le ayudo a levantarlo – Lo haremos mas salvaje

Jackson se agacho y le subió los pantalones y le abrocho el cinturón, pero le bajo la bragueta y le saco el miembro y sus testículo para que le sobresalieran por fuera. Yung le aguantaba por uno de los brazos para que no se cayese debido a la droga. Jackson detrás de él puso ambas manos en su trasero y con algo metálico y afilado le rajo el pantalón y luego el slip para dejar a la vista su entrada.

\- Un agujero mas en tus pantalones rasgados no se notara – dijo Jackson

\- Esto sera divertido para todos – le dijo a la oreja Yon – Ya lo has hecho con Jackson ahora te toca conmigo. No me harás ese favor yo de joven te veía actuar en Disney Channel como mago y me encantabas con tu gran estatura y musculatura – al terminar la frase le paso la lengua por la cara y la oreja dejando algo de saliva.

Yon se puso delante y se abrió la bragueta dejando a la vista un hermoso pene mas grueso que largo. David no sabia si iba a poder.

Ya con el pene en la boca noto otra cosa insertándose dentro de él. Era algo mojado y que se movía, no eran los dedos sino la lengua de Jackson. Sus manos apretaban las nalgas de David y las movían en toda su tersura.

\- Dame eso – le dijo a otro de los chicos que estaban observando la escena – Tu también tienes que disfrutar un poco mas gracias a mi.

Noto como pasaba ambas manos por delante de su pectoral y rasgaba dos veces en su camisa dejando al aire ambos pezones que empezó a manosear y apretar.

Jackson desde detrás metiendo y sacando la lengua le dilataba el esfinter para su siguiente movimiento mientras que por delante Yon movía la cadera hacia delante introduciéndose en la boca de David.

\- Lo haces perfecto – dijo el director que estaba a su lado sentado en el reposa-brazos del sillón en el que todo había comenzado – Jackson ya puedes hacerlo supongo que costara lo mismo.

Jackson dejo de lamer y de meter la lengua y los dedos dentro de él. Sintió como algo duro y firme le golpeaba la nalga. David lo dedujo de inmediato el siguiente paso del que hablaba el director era el de meter la virilidad en su parte trasera. Noto como Yung le cogía de los brazos para evitar que se moviese o tal vez para que no se cayese por lo que le iba a hacer el pandillero.

Algo caliente toco su agujero, era aquel gran falo que se había metido antes en la boca. Primero entro la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que gritara pero no impedido por el otro pene que tenia en la boca. No hubo ningún movimiento por parte de los tres. Seria unos segundos después cuando Jackson empujaría apoyándose en las caderas de David y atrayendolas hacia él.

Lo tenia completamente dentro, por suerte no se movía pero su culo empezaba a dolerle. Yon salio de él y le levanto el cuerpo para poder ponerlo recto de espaldas a Jackson que no hacia falta que flexionara las piernas para estar dentro debido a la diferencia de altura de David con ellos.

Yon se acerco a él y empezó a besarlo en la boca mientras con las manos le estrujaba la polla dándole un placer alternativo con el que aguantar. Empezaba a gustarle y no podía evitarlo demostrarlo Por ello con las manos esposadas todavía paso por encima de la cabeza del asiático y las apoyo en sus hombros acercándolo mas a él. Quería que le hicieran mas cosas, era un placer que no había probado nunca.

Los movimientos de Jackson empezaron a aumentar con una fricción interna y de succión que hacia que el pandillero le sujetara por debajo de las axilas hasta poner las manos por delante en los hombros para poder impulsarse y meterla mejor.

Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos con la mirada de los otros fija en la escena de sexo.

\- Cambiaos – dijo el director.

Así hicieron. El primero fue Jackson que salio de el de un solo movimiento haciéndole suspirar a David por el vacío que le había dejado, pero era absorbido por la lengua y la boca de Yon.

Aparta me toca aprovecharme de su cara bonita a mi – dijo Jackson levantando los brazos de David y tirando de Yung.  
Jackson solo llevaba la camiseta por detrás de la cabeza y no tenia los pantalones solo las zapatillas de deporte blancas también En su piel oscura y sin ninguna marca a excepción de los tatuajes no mostraban músculos marcados. Se notaban las gotas de sudor que marcaban y surcaban el cuerpo, por el ejercicio ejercito en su trasero.

Antes de irse a su parte trasera Yung posicionó un beso en sus labios.

\- Levanta los brazos guapito – orden que obedeció poniendo los brazos en el aire mientras Jackson se acercaba con lo que parecía una navaja – Tranquilo – dijo al notar la mirada en el metal.

Jackson cogió la camisa y desde el cuello izo un corte y con las dos manos rasgo la camiseta de marca por la mitad, pero siguió haciendo cortes y quitando trozos dejando su escultural figura marcada por el ejercicio a la vista.

\- Guau – se expreso Jackson – De pie se ven mejor tus abdominales.

\- Tiene razón – dijo el director – Billy acércate y haz un plano de David sin la camisa.

El chico de la cámara le obedeció acercándose Delante de él lo noto. El chico aparto la mirada del visor de la cámara y lo miro de arriba a abajo, sin camisa y con el pene al aire fuera del pantalón, lo que provoco una reacción en Billy, que se puso duro con la escena ya de por si picante.

\- Estas fuerte tío – continuo Jackson golpeando un poco con el puño el abdomen definido de David.

Detras de él estaba Yung que pasaba su mano por dentro del agujero del pantalón y por debajo del vaquero tocándole los firmes glúteos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda.

Delante, Jackson empezaba a manosearlo de todas las formas posibles y le gustaba. Así que hizo lo mismo que con Yon, agachó la cabeza y puso su manos alrededor de su cabeza para apoyarse, pero no era lo mismo. Yung lo había hecho mas pasional mientras que el pandillero era lujuria completa, solo placer. Le succionaba los labios y la lengua por igual, así que él se comprotaria de la misma manera, quito los brazos de encima y los bajo para pasarlos por el torso moviendo el sudor y poniéndoselo encima de él, luego bajo las manos hasta el miembro y lo empezó a pajearlo, haciéndolo que apartase la cara para gemir y aprovecho para meterle la lengua él.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía como el ambiente se había caldeado. El guapo director de pelo rubio se estaba palpando la entrepierna, al igual que algunos, incluido el barbudo que sacaba la lengua pasándosela por los labios para humedecerlos.  
Pensaba que aquello iba a hacer que todos se riesen de él pero era todo lo contrario les motivaba les encantaba la escena que estaba montando y ese era el motivo por el que se había dedicado a la actuación para hacer una escena que motivara a sus espectadores de alguna manera y en esa posición no iba a defraudarlos.

\- Yon métemela ya – exigió David a lo que noto como todos lo miraban sorprendido.

El asiático de pelo negro y cara de empollón obedeció y así izo, provocandole mas dolor pero iba a aguantarlo para mostrar lo que el valía delante de una cámara El grosor de aquel miembro era espectacular y no sabia si podría absorberlo Pero finalmente con su voluntad renovada empujo hacia abajo con el trasero inclinandolo y entró.

Ambos soltaron gemidos por el movimiento. Jackson no iba a quedarse tampoco atrás e iba a mejorar la escena con toques sucios. Con la mano abierta se escupió en ella y se la restregó por el torso firme de David Henrie y con los dedos de la otra mano se los introdujo en su boca que tenia abierta por el miembro que lo invadía Jackson besaba y lamia cada uno de los músculos del chico sin saltarse ninguno.

Hora del doble placer chicos – dijo el director con cara lasciva.

\- ¿Qué? - ,pregunto David después de apartar la boca de los dedos del pandillero.

\- Ahora lo sabrás – le dijo Jackson sentándose – Ven – le indico mientras que se daba la vuelta moviendo su miembro de un lado a otro por los pasos y con la mano derecha le cogía de la hebilla. 

David notaba como Yon había empezado a empujarlo sin sacar su miembro de dentro produciendole mas placer que no sabia si conseguiría evitar que terminase expulsándolo todo.

Jackson se sentó en el sillón mientras el director se apartaba y se posicionaba detrás del mismo, mirando y sin perderse ningún detalle.

\- Ahora tendrás que sentarte encima de la herramienta de Jackson al mismo tiempo que tienes dentro la de Yung – dijo el rubio.

\- Eso no. No van a caber amabas. Es demasiado – replico David mientras Yon le empujaba.

\- Tranquilo, ya veras que al final no podrás dejar de saltar – le susurro Yon dejandole un pequeño soplo caliente en el cuello por las palabras que le encantaron.

\- Vosotros dos ayudadlo a levantarlo – dijo señalando a los miembros del equipo.

La escena era bizarra. El pandillero de piel morena con el pene erecto como un faro sentado en el sillón Mientras delante de él estaba el famoso David Henrie siendo penetrado por un asiático con pinta de empollón y friki de la cultura asiático (((si otaku, pero pensad que es la narración de una persona poco experta en el tema))) y dos chicos de unos treinta años nada destacables se ponían a ambos lados para levantarle las piernas mientras mantenían la posición de penetración, mientras que a los lados están un chico con la cámara y los auriculares y un gigante con barba poblada y un rubio guapo director de películas picantes mirándolos con necesidad de unirse.

El dolor fue terrible si con cualquiera de las dos no podía aguantar el tener que aguantar ambas era mucho peor haciéndole gritar pidiéndole que se apartaran, que salieran. Pero no le hacían caso.

\- Dejadlo que grite es buen material para la grabación – decía al chico de los auriculares mientras miraba a los ojos de David – No te impacientes que tenemos todo un día para hacer esto y no vas a impedirlo por que lo dice tu contrato firmado legalmente.

\- Joder que apretado esta! - grito Jackson una vez dentro – Que no se mueva o acabare enseguida!

\- Oh sii! - grito también Yon – Me encanta!

Ambos chicos se cogían a cualquier parte del cuerpo de David en un intento de parar el momento y disfrutar para siempre. Pero David en un intento de salir subiendo se resbalo y su peso hizo mas fricción con las dos vergas en su interior. 

El gemido fue unisono alertando a todos. David entonces notó como su interior se calentaba alrededor de los dos miembros introducidos y como algo era expulsado por los mismos como una inyección Tanto el asiático como el pandillero empezaron a hacer movimientos bruscos por sus eyaculaciones.

Esto provocó que David hiciera lo mismo con el suyo que se disparo sobre el cuerpo de Jackson y sobre el cabecero del sillón

Los tres estaban cansados y no podían mas. El peso de Yon cayo encima de la espalda de David que se sujetaba en el respaldo del sillón

\- Magnifico – dijo eufórico el director – Ha sido brillante, tu mejor actuación Deberías dedicarte a esto.

El primero en salir fue Yung que se deslizo fuera dejando un puente de semen entre su verga y el orificio de David. Por otro lado Jackson levanto a David de encima de el saliendo y dejando caer su miembro hacia abajo. Los integrantes del equipo se dieron cuenta como del orificio de David empezaba a salir una cantidad considerable del elixir varonil de aquellos sementales.

Jackson se deslizo a un lado de David sin apartarlo del sillón Este cuando estaba a punto de levantarse noto como la mano del director se ponía sobre su hombro levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Lamento decirte esto pero no hemos terminado – el rubio levanto la cabeza mirando hacia el frente mientras David agachaba resignado pensando que los dos chicos iban a repetir, pero se dio cuenta que el pene del guapo director estaba fuera de su pantalón apuntándole a la cara – Apaga la cámara Si no me equivoco los otros también queremos nuestra parte de este especial chico.

La otra mano del rubio se posiciono en el otro hombro y se agacho hasta ponerse a la altura de la oreja de David.

\- Si haces esto puedo llegar a triplicare lo estipulado en el contrato.

David giro la cara para mirar al rubio y le vio los ojos azules claros.

\- Esta bien – se resigno, ya que de una forma u otra estaba disfrutando de una experiencia nueva.

\- Bien – dijo el rubio – Adelante – palabra tras la cual se agacho y le beso con pasión y se puso de pie – Ahora le toca al mio – dijo mostrandole su verga.

El primero en posicionarse detrás de David fue el chico de los auriculares. Con un pendiente pequeño y rojo era el que mas hubiera pensado que era el gay de las personas allí presentes. Primero le metió los dedos mojados por el orificio y luego lo hizo con la lengua.

\- No tendría que haber salido con la Selena Gomez tu posición tendría que haber sido esta siempre. Sumiso para los hombres – le dijo el chico para acto seguido de una sola estocada metersela completamente.

Estuvo unos minutos al igual que los otros dos compañeros que le habían levantado anteriormente. Todos eyacularon dentro de él ninguno sin condón. En unos momentos lo hacían suave para luego embestirlo y empujarlo fuerte mientras le daban cachetadas a las nalgas.

El siguiente iba a ser el grandullón de barba negra y espesa. Este se posiciono como un coloso detrás de él y se saco una verga mas grande de las que había visto hasta el momento, había empujado la piel para dejar a la vista la cabeza rosada y fina. Al igual que los otros lo hizo de un solo movimiento empujándolo al sillón y chocando con la polla erecta del director con la cara.

Con los grandes brazos los abrazo por delante y lo levanto encima de su miembro, casi suspendiéndolo en el aire sujeto solamente por la penetración falica de aquel varonil espécimen.

Con las caderas lo empujaba hacia arriba para que con la gravedad cayese y entrase mas profundamente. Durante unos minutos hizo dicho acto haciendo que la parte de David eyaculase encima en el suelo. Unos instantes después el siguiente en hacerlo fue el hipster barbudo dentro de él que lo sujeto y apretó para cerciorarse de que no dejarse ninguna pared interior de David sin ser pintada con su semen.

Del orificio de David y a través del miembro del hombre se deslizaba el néctar de un hombre y de varios mas que lo habían marcado. Tanto David como su invasor estaban sudando.

\- No la saques todavía que es mi turno – dijo el rubio – Quiero que lo limpies primero.

Ante aquella frase David observo una frase extraña.

\- Si jefe – contesto el hombre con una voz grabe y soplandole a la nuca de David.

Cuando se dio cuenta un chorro constante brotaba en el interior de David. Era algo caliente y completamente liquido y no espeso como el semen de sus supuestos amantes televisivos. Solo había una cosa que podía ser: orina. 

Era una sensación extraña. Todos veían la escena de como a través del pene del grandullón empezaba a chorrear liquido amarillo.

David suspiro cuando dejo de notarlo dentro de él.

El rubio se había sentado en el sillón Con el miembro a la vista. Se había desabrochado la camisa de botones negra que llevaba dejando a la vista una pequeña mata de pelo rizado y rubio en un pecho medianamente marcado.

\- Esta es la siguiente y quiero verte la cara – le indico a David

Después de bajar del barbudo fue caminando como pudo hasta el hermoso rubio. Notaba como el pantalón estaba mojado y viscoso pero no le mostraba interés Se subió al sillón, con las pies en las caderas del director y se lo introdujo dentro de él.

Volvió a gemir como lo había hecho antes con todos ellos. El rubio no había hecho ningún movimiento ni respiración de alteración David con las manos no pudo resistirse a saber como se sentía tener ese pelo en el pecho así que las bajo para enredar sus dedos ante la atenta mirada del director y de los presentes, que veían el subir y bajar lento.

Esta polla había sido la que mas iba a disfrutar hasta llegar al éxtasis.

\- Buen chico así se hace – le dijo mientras le ponía una de las manos en la nuca y le acercaba la cara para darle otro peso delicado como había tenido con Yon.

Con esta verga estuvo mas tiempo que con las otras quería satisfacerlo el mayor tiempo posible, era su visión personal de hacer su mejor trabajo para el director de una escena.

Los minutos pasaban pero el rubio no eyaculaba. Hasta que sintió una mano en la espalda. Era el chico del pendiente y los auriculares rojos.

\- Lo siento pero yo quiero repetir.

Al parecer la escena había devuelto toda la energía a los de su alrededor y estaban masturbándose mirando el placer que le daba al rubio, iba a tener que repetir y no sabia si aguantaría otra vez.

\- Vas a tener que repetir hasta que se cansen. Recuerda que el contrato es de un día entero – dijo el director mientras le pasaba la yema de los dedos por la cara en forma de caricia.

Aquel día nunca lo olvidaría y seria el momento en el que su carrera cambiaría Le surgieron varios papeles en películas importantes La cinta había pasado por las manos adecuadas de grandes productores que veían en aquel musculoso muchacho de pelo negro una posibilidad de saciarse.


End file.
